The present invention relates in general to devices for cleaning air and in particular to an air cleaning device for treating air in a toilet bowl so as to eliminate or mask a foul odor.
Numerous devices and methods have been devised over the years to address offensive odors which tend to emanate from toilet bowls. Some of the devices and methods consist of placement of a deodorizing element adjacent to a toilet bowl or spraying a deodorizing mist and/or disinfectant adjacent the toilet bowl. Some of these prior art devices vent the offending air out of the toilet bowl and through a wall to an area exterior of the restroom. Some of the devices draw the offending air from the interior of the toilet bowl, filter it through an odor adsorbent medium, such as activated charcoal, and exhaust the air directly into the room containing the toilet bowl.
Many of these devices require specially designed toilet bowls and/or modifications to the structures adjacent the toilet, special toilet seats or modified tanks, toilet bowls having built in vent lines, vent holes cut through walls, or special piping, and electrical wiring. These permanent type air cleaning devices are expensive and are typically difficult to maintain.
Some aftermarket air cleaning devices require extensive installation and connection to sewer vent lines. Other known temporary devices, while easily connected to toilet bowls, exhaust the deodorized air from the toilet into the restroom. Although these devices may deodorize the air in the toilet bowl, they emit the residual odor, bacteria and contaminants into the environment adjacent the toilet.
It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an air cleaning device that is easily connectable to a toilet bowl. It would be a further benefit to have an air cleaning device that reduces the odor of the air in a toilet and exhausts the cleaner air within the toilet bowl. It would be a still further benefit to have an air cleaning device for a toilet bowl that is inexpensive and easily maintained. It would be a still further benefit to have an air cleaning device for a toilet bowl that automatically and temporarily operates when the toilet bowl is in use.
The present invention provides an air cleaning device for a toilet bowl that is easily connectable to a toilet bowl. The present invention provides an air cleaning device for a toilet bowl that reduces the odor of a portion of air and exhausts the cleaner air within the toilet bowl. The invention further provides an air cleaning device for a toilet bowl that automatically and temporarily operates when the toilet bowl is in use. The present invention also provides an air cleaning device for a toilet bowl that is inexpensive and easily maintained.
Accordingly, an air cleaning device of the type for deodorizing and/or masking odor from a toilet is provided. The air cleaning device comprises a housing having a cleaning section, the housing connectable to a toilet bowl and being positioned within the toilet bowl; a motor and fan functionally positioned within the housing; a cleaning element positioned approximate the fan within the housing; and at least one switch electrically connecting the fan motor to a power source for operationally controlling the motor. When the motor is activated air within the toilet is drawn through the housing and across the cleaning element exhausting the air within the toilet bowl.
The cleaning element may include a deodorizing agent and/or masking agent. Deodorizing agents may include filters such as activated charcoal filters and the like. Masking agents may consist primarily of perfumed materials. Deodorizing agents and masking agents may be used singularly or in combination.
Several types of switches may be used to activate the air cleaning device, including but not limited to manual switches, pressure activated switches, motion detection switches and other electronic or mechanical switches. Different types of switches may be used singularly or in combination with other switches to accommodate various needs. The switches may include timing devices.